


Good Girl

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: sanayeon is good content.





	1. Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> sanayeon is good content.

As the oldest, Nayeon shouldn’t enjoy hearing those two simple words so much. She should reprimand Sana and tell her to be a bit more respectful, but she never does. Instead, Nayeon caves and preens and begs for more with her eyes because most of the time she can’t exactly say that Sana calling her a “good girl” turned her on since they’re almost always on camera when she says it. But then, Sana caught Nayeon in her room— _alone_ ; she scratched lightly under Nayeon’s chin while the two were playing around, and whispered the most sinful “Good girl,” against Nayeon’s ear.

 

Nayeon didn’t even attempt to hold back her moan.

 

Sana chuckled and trailed her hand down Nayeon’s chest, giving her breast one good squeeze before continuing, and down into the older’s pajama pants. Nayeon’s breath hitched as Sana tilted her head casually and stroked Nayeon’s clit through her panties like it was the most normal thing to do. Nayeon bit her bottom lip and bucked her hips once; she wanted more, and she could easily demand more, but Sana turned towards her with a tongue poking out and a quirk of her brow and Nayeon melted back onto the bed.

 

Sana worked Nayeon through her panties, sometimes teasingly dipping her finger underneath the sides and brushing over Nayeon’s lips before removing her fingers.

 

“Sana…” Nayeon pouted, rising to stare at the younger. Sana slowed down the pace of her fingers, and rubbed a bit harder, causing Nayeon’s thighs to shake slightly. She was so close yet so far away. “please…?”

 

Sana smiled her usual bright, innocent smile. “Please what?” She was actually a devil in disguise.

 

“Please...rub me properly, I want to cum, I’m so close, please,” Nayeon whined, a shiver running down her spine as Sana dipped her fingers lower and spread them, squeezing them around Nayeon’s lips before rubbing back over her clit.

 

She hummed. “Alright, alright, since you’re such a good girl, right?” Nayeon nearly cried as Sana _finally_ slipped her fingers into Nayeon panties and rubbed at her clit quickly. Nayeon fell back onto her bed and grabbed at her breast as Sana toyed with her pussy; she moaned loudly when Sana switched it up and rubbed at Nayeon’s clit with her thumb and inserted a finger into her. Sana stared on as Nayeon lost herself in pleasure, licking her lips as she dipped down to capture one of Nayeon’s now exposed nipples.

 

“ _O-oh f-fuck—!_ ” Nayeon cried out softly as she came, body shaking and legs closing around Sana’s hand. Sana kept toying with Nayeon the best that she could with the older’s iron thigh-grip around her, making Nayeon twitch and whine even more. Eventually, Sana stopped as Nayeon begged in near tears, and when she removed her finger, Sana wasted no time in inserting it into her mouth. Despite being tired, Nayeon moaned at the sight, already feeling her flame being rekindled.

 

“I’m going to get you back for this, just you wait,” Nayeon groaned, lazily pulling her bottoms back up.

 

Sana giggled, it was bubbly and seemingly innocent as always, and she snuggled up next to Nayeon. “Can’t wait.”


	2. Best Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE'S FINALLY HERE, GDI.  
> i really don't know why it took so long, especially since i started it so many times jdklscjskld

“Sana-yah~” Nayeon’s sung out as she laid on top of the younger, cuddling into Sana’s neck. Sana giggled and pretended to struggle under Nayeon’s weight, effectively raising her hips so that her butt was pushing into Nayeon’s crotch. Nayeon smirked. “You’re so quick to start,” Nayeon sat up and allowed Sana to turn around underneath her.

 

Sana’s eyes seemed to sparkle with the way Nayeon straddled her immediately after she had turned around, and even more so when Nayeon trapped her head as she placed her hands on either side. “Love is timing!” Sana joked, and for a second the two allowed themselves to break the tension to laugh. “And you know, we never have a lot of time. I hope your revenge is sweet~”

 

“Of course,” Nayeon smirked again at Sana’s teasing. “I prepared something extra special for you. I’ll show you that I’m not just a good girl, I’m the  _ best _ girl,” Nayeon smiled wide, almost innocently, before leaning down to kiss Sana who was more than eager to finally have the older’s lips on hers.

 

The two of them pressed their bodies close together as they made out, hands roaming to places they’ve been eager to touch all day. Nayeon squeezed Sana’s breasts before trailing her mouth down and taking one into her mouth. Sana, with some difficulty due to their position and the pleasure she was receiving, lifted her shirt up and off of her along with her bra. Nayeon moved sides and played with Sana’s other breast, getting a little too caught up in Sana’s moans and losing track of her goal for a moment.

 

“Na—Nayeonnie…” Sana whined, pressing a gentle hand to the top of Nayeon’s head.

 

Nayeon chuckled. “Alright, alright, I’ll continue baby.” She kissed and licked her way down Sana’s torso, sucking lightly here and there, just enough to irritate her skin and make it flush a light red. Nayeon grinned as she eagerly pulled down Sana’s pajama bottoms, and only her bottoms, tossing them to the side. She looked up at Sana who was a bit confused, and it showed on her face clearly. “Just wait for a moment. And don’t take off your panties. No touching yourself either.” Nayeon patted Sana’s stomach with a warning as she got up and went to retrieve some items before hurrying back.

 

“What are those?” Sana asked, cuddled up to one of her pillows. Nayeon smirked, but if came off a little goofy since she was not only excited, but proud of her surprise. She sat next to a curled up Sana on the bed and pulled out a small bottle of water-based lube first, to which Sana examined before Nayeon caught her attention with the other item. “E-Eh?”

 

“Do you like it?” Nayeon chuckled, switching the item on. It buzzed quietly, a feature that Nayeon dished out a lot of money on to have, and the older woman’s excitement only grew as Sana became entranced with the item.

 

“How’d you get a vibrator?” Sana asked, not-so-subtly clenching her legs together.

 

“It was a lot, I don’t even want to think about it. Just know that I’m a lot of money short and owe quite a few favors.” Nayeon grimaced, and Sana chuckled at the older’s expression, hugging Nayeon and cheering her up with words that could easily be deemed as teasing. “Anyways, back to what’s important…” Nayeon removed Sana from her and pushed her back down onto the bed, moving back down to situate herself between Sana’s legs. Nayeon stared at Sana’s crotch for a short moment, making the younger burst out into laughter once again and close her legs together.

 

“Unnie, please do something, you just staring is pretty embarrassing,” Sana said between laughs. Nayeon huffed lightheartedly, smile on her lips, as she pushed Sana’s legs open again. The older finally decided to experiment with the vibrator by pressing it lightly against Sana’s clothed pussy. Sana jolted, and took in a sharp breath at the feeling, bucking her hips forwards for more. Nayeon quirked up an eyebrow and pressed the vibrator against Sana even harder, moving up and down slowly. Sana moaned out, attempting to stifle it with a bite to her bottom lip, but it was soon released and more moans spilled out of her mouth as Nayeon quickened her pace.

 

“Is this good?” Nayeon questioned; she tried to keep herself from sneaking a hand down her own pants by massaging Sana’s thigh as she rubbed the vibrator against the younger’s clothed pussy, and it seemed to work for the most part, until Sana started begging.

 

“It’s the  _ best _ , unnie. Please—I want more...I  _ need _ more.”

 

Nayeon took a deep breath before replying. “You want what? More of this?” Nayeon rubbed the vibrator against Sana’s clit relentlessly, and it had Sana squirming and twitching in pleasure.

 

“ _ Unnie _ ,  _ please _ —” Sana breathed out in a whine, reaching out to grab Nayeon’s hand and direct it to where she really wanted it, but Nayeon stopped her.

 

“Keep going, baby, you’re almost there,” Nayeon chuckled.

 

“ _ Please fuck me already _ ,  _ I want it so bad. I want you so bad _ ,” Sana begged, staring Nayeon straight in the eye, and Nayeon shivered with a moan.

 

“Good girl,” She said simply before removing the vibrator and slipping Sana’s panties off. Nayeon switched off the vibrator temporarily, opting to finger Sana for a bit to prepare her. Sana groaned as she felt fingers entering her instead, but any sound that came out of her afterwards were nothing but moans and more begging for more fingers. Nayeon bit her lip and finally gave in to her own desires—she removed her other hand from Sana’s thigh and slipped it beneath her pants and underwear, mouth immediately hanging open at the feel of her fingers running over her clit. Nayeon’s fingers began to move erratically inside of Sana as Nayeon rubbed at her clit frantically.

 

“Nayeonnie, I’m—I’m going to cum,” Sana breathed out, toying with one of her breast while her other hand had taken to replace Nayeon’s that was holding her thigh. Nayeon trembled as she removed her fingers from Sana before the younger could cum, and removed her hand from her own pants. Nayeon opened the lube and coated the vibrator generously before switching it back on and circling it around Sana’s vagina.

 

“R-ready, babe,” Nayeon muttered, looking about as on-edge as Sana was. The younger nodded furiously, the feeling of the vibrator just outside of her was like torture. Nayeon, who would have normally opted for more teasing, took the nods as is and slowly thrusted the vibrator into Sana.

 

“ _ Oh my god, _ ” Sana covered her mouth with her hand to quiet down her loud moaning. This was a pleasure she had never experienced before, and it showed by the way her body squirmed from the feeling of the vibrations. Nayeon waited a few more moments before moving the vibrator in and out of Sana, who Nayeon couldn’t tell if she had genuinely began crying or not. It almost made Nayeon stop, but the second the oldest even dared to try to pull out of Sana, the younger grabbed her hand and urged Nayeon to continue.

 

“Here, take this for a second, Sana.” Nayeon guided Sana’s hand to the vibrator, and watched as Sana fucked herself, alternating between short and quick thrusts (which had her entire body shaking) and long and slow ones (which had her hips moving along with the motions). Nayeon got up from the bed afterwards, quickly removing her clothes before climbing back onto it. However, she didn’t situtate herself back in between Sana’s legs, instead she moved up to lay next to Sana. Nayeon wrapped her leg around Sana’s as she took the vibrator back, grinding her pussy against the younger’s leg as she quickly fucked Sana with the vibrator. To quiet their moans, Nayeon leaned over more and began making out with Sana again; she licked across the younger’s bottom lip before dipping her tongue inside and meshing their mouths together.

 

Sana, who was close to orgasm, snuck her hand down from her breast and to her clit, rubbing it in time with Nayeon’s pace with the vibrator. She broke the kiss to roll her head back, biting her bottom lip once again to stop herself from making too much noise. “Nayeon unnie, I’m—” Sana started, but she cut herself off as Nayeon began licking and sucking at her neck, causing her to finally cum. Sana forced Nayeon to hold the vibrator in its place as she came, and Nayeon obliged because she was close as well and wanted nothing more than to focus on grinding against Sana’s thigh.

 

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Sana, Nayeon came just as she was coming down from her own high, resulting in the oldest holding the still going vibrator in Sana for much longer. Sana cried out as she was stimulated even further, and her squirming had Nayeon crying out from the overstimulation as well. Eventually, the two pulled apart, and Nayeon took care of the vibrator and lube—by putting them aside temporarily—before both girls laid in Sana’s bed, totally spent.

 

“That,” Sana started, out of breath. “was the sweetest revenge ever.” Sana turned to Nayeon with a sweet smile, and despite the flushed face that shone with a bit of sweat, and messed up hair, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Although, Nayeon thought, there really is nothing more beautiful than your girlfriend after sex.

 

“I’m glad,” Nayeon chuckled, curling into Sana. The two rested for a moment more before finally getting up to clean themselves up and figure out the most secure place to hide their new favorite toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed part 2!!

**Author's Note:**

> my writing twitter (not nsfw): @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
